


Blame

by FairyNiamh



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Forced Masturbation, Gen, Not Beta Read, cursed item
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-04 00:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10978149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: None of this was Pete's fault.





	Blame

If you were to ask Pete, none of this was his fault. No, the blame lies strictly in Claudia and Artie's laps. Because of their insanity, he had not had a wink of sleep in over 72 hours. So, can he be blamed for passing out in exhaustion; while cataloging the damned warehouse?

No? He thought not. He had never even heard of Delphine McCarty. How was he to know that he had passed out next to her shawl? He did not know that she was a serial killer; and he certainly did not not know she was a madam.

He never expected to wake up to ghostly hands stroking his erection. When he woke up, he was a few strokes from completion. Was he supposed to just get up and stop her?

Okay, in hind sight, that would have been the right, safe, and adult thing to do. Just remember, he was seriously sleep deprived and it had been too damned long since he had sex outside of his dreams. That's right, those two sadistic assholes, did not even give him enough time off to spank the monkey. His motto had become Carpe Gaudens!

Not the best motto to have when your orgasm literally leads to you being strangled by a ghost bitch's shawl. 

He truly wanted to strangle Jinks, when the little shit had laughed and pointed out that he had to have had one killer of an orgasm. The little shit was punny, he would give him that, but he wasn't at all funny.

~Fin~


End file.
